


To Be Stubborn

by orphan_account



Series: Huntbastian Ficlets [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sickfic, Underage Drinking, and sebastian is a doting boyfriend, huntbastian being huntbastian, hunter is a stubborn ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loves Hunter to death; he really does, but this is just downright ridiculous. What was he thinking? Coming to Warbler rehearsal with a fever. Missing one day of practice won't kill anyone. It's not like the Warblers don't know their own setlist…..right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell is Hunter doing here?” Sebastian demands as he strides into the choir room. “He should be in bed.”

When none of the Warblers reply - the fucking cowards, he mutters a loud curse before walking to where his boyfriend is currently leafing through the Warblers’ extensive collection of sheet music. Hunter looks absolutely terrible, what with the dark bruises marking the undersides of his eyes and the thin sheen of sweat covering his skin.

“Hunter,” Sebastian says slowly, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I thought I told you to take the day off.”

“Can’t,” Hunter sniffles, his voice nasally with congestion. “Regionals are in a week. We can’t afford to miss a day of practice.”

While his dedication to the Warblers is admirable, it’s also very irritating. How the hell is he supposed to get better if he’s constantly on the move? Stubborn idiot. Sebastian pulls his boyfriend into his arms, nuzzling his nose against the junction where his neck and shoulder meet. 

“Don’t you think you’re being overdramatic?” the taller Warbler murmurs, his breath hot against Hunter’s skin. “Missing one day of rehearsals isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

Hunter looks up at him incredulously, “Seriously? Half of them don’t even know what our setlist is. We need all the practice we can get.”

“He’s not wrong,” Thad pipes up. “I’m still confused about that. Are we doing One Direction again? I hope so; I really like One Direction.”

“Wait, we’re doing One Direction? I thought we were doing Maroon 5!” Jeff shouts. “David, you sit on a throne of lies!”

“I never said that,” the former councilman frowns. “You shouldn’t put words in other people’s mouth. Besides, it was Flint who said we were doing Maroon 5.”

“What? No!” Flint jumps to his feet, obviously put off by David’s accusation. “Jeremy said we were doing P!nk.”

“Who the hell is Jeremy?” 

“You know, the new guy? He auditioned the same day Hunter did.”

“He did? I’ve never seen him before in my life.”

“Dude! What the heck? I’ve been here the entire time!”

“See what I mean?” Hunter gestures, grimacing as the pounding in his head worsens. “This is why I’m so adamant about practice.”

“Okay,” Sebastian stares wide-eyed as Thad grabs Jeremy by the shoulders and shakes him violently. “I can see why you might think that. We’re seriously dysfunctional, but think about it this way. If you go back to the dorm, you don’t have to deal with this. We can rent a movie and cuddle for the rest of the day - I’ll even make you those cookies you like so much.”

“SERIOUSLY MAN! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?” 

“Can we watch that rom-com I’ve been wanting to see?” If Hunter’s going to take the day off, he might as well make the most of it.

Sebastian blinks, obviously surprised by his boyfriend’s request, before breaking out into a grin. I’ll do anything you want just as long as we get out of here. I really don’t want to know what Thad’s planning to do with that lamp.”

Hunter raises a brow at the double meaning of his words, “Kinky, I’m holding you to that.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

As the two are walking back to their dorm, Hunter decides to point something out, emphasizing his point with a cough.

“You do realize that we have to wait until I’m better, right?”

“Only because I love you.”

“That’s adorable,” Hunter coughs. 

“But that wasn’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Which one was I supposed to give you?" Sebastian muses, rubbing the back of his head as he tries to remember which cough syrup Hunter was supposed to take. "I can’t remember."

Hunter lets out a groan, burying his head underneath his pillow. Don’t get him wrong; he loves Sebastian to death, but the senior is terrible at taking care of people. He can only hope that Sebastian choses the right one, and you know, not drug him out of his mind.

"Maybe it was this one….No, I think it was this one."

"Sebastian," Hunter says slowly. "Did you read the stuff on the package?"

"You mean the boxes?" he looks so confused that if Hunter wasn’t so sick, he’d probably find it endearing. "No, I threw those away."

"Then look on the label."

"Okay."

Hunter burrows deeper under the covers, why is it so cold in here? He’s freezing his ass off. 

"Are you cold?" Sebastian looks up from the medicine, having noticed the action. "I can turn the heat up if you want."

"Please do," coughs Hunter. "It’s like fifty-two degrees in here."

As he gets up to turn up the thermostat, the junior rolls over onto his side to glance at the several bottles of cough syrup Sebastian left on the nightstand. There’s four.

"Is that better?" the taller Warbler seats himself on the edge of Hunter’s bed. "Sorry about that. The heater wasn’t on."

Hunter manages to nod, wincing as his sinus headache worsens. That reminds him, he needs to take something for that too. He closes his eyes wearily, desperately trying to fight off the dizzying sensation. Just when it starts to fade, Sebastian gently jostles his shoulder - and indadvertedly started the pounding back up again. Well, that’s just fan-fucking-tastic.

"Here," Sebastian holds out the small medicine cup. "I figured it out."

He looks so proud of himself, Hunter can’t help but smile. He pulls himself up into sitting position, leaning heavily against the headboard. Sebastian hands him the cough syrup, and he downs it as fast as he can.

"That was nasty," Hunter grimaces, pulling a face. "Really nasty."

"But it’s supposed to help you feel better, so stop complaining," Sebastian glances at his watch. "Shit! It’s almost eight; my shift at Books-A-Millions is about to start."

Hunter can already feel the cough syrup take effect. He looks at his boyfriend blearily, a frown on his face.

"Do you have to go?" he whines, giving Sebastian his most pitiful pout. "Can’t you stay here?"

"I can’t," the taller Warbler apologizes, pressing a kiss to Hunter’s cheek. "My boss is already suspicious. You made me miss work twice last week, remember? I’m still sore from that."

"Well, can’t you just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Will it make you happy?"

"Very."

"I guess I can miss a few minutes.”

"You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" Hunter murmurs sleepily.

"Yeah, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt - I was wondering if you could do another prompt…kind of a like a continuation of prompt #7? Hunter is sick in bed, while Sebastian is trying to decide which of the multiple cough syrups to give him. Hunter asks Sebastian to stay with him, until he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian glowers at his boyfriend irritably, pouting unhappily in his bed. He’s sick, and it’s all Hunter’s fault. He burrows deeper underneath the covers, shivering as a chill runs down his spine.

"I told you so," Hunter says for what seems like the thousandth time, smirking smugly from his spot by the doorframe. "I told you we should’ve waited, but noooo! You didn’t listen to me; you listened to your dick. Idiot.”

"Hunter Wyatt Clarington, I am this close to punching you in the face. You do not want to test me,” the senior snarls, his patience wearing thin. “I have absolutely zero tolerance for immaturity right now, especially when it’s coming from my seventeen year old, grown-ass boyfriend!”

His voice is filled with undisguised contempt for his boyfriend’s childish behavior, his tone disapproving. Hunter has the decency to look ashamed, unwilling to meet Sebastian’s gaze. That’s right, Sebastian thinks vehemently. Feel bad. It’s your fault for getting sick in the first place! He pulls the covers over his head, a small smirk spreading across his face as he listens to Hunter apologize. 

"I’m sorry, Sebastian. Will you please come out now?" Hunter asks, as if he is talking to a child. 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Hunter!" 

The room falls silent, the only audible sound being Sebastian’s slow breathing. It’s starting to get seriously uncomfortable - and hot, really hot - underneath his comforter. A thin sheen of sweat builds up on his brow, dripping down his forehead and onto his tee shirt.

"And you said I was being childish," Hunter murmurs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

Sebastian lets out a surprised yelp, a shrill sound that he probably would’ve been embaressed of if he hadn’t had been so - you know - surprised. Where had Hunter come from? He hadn’t even noticed him get in the bed!

"I’m a man of many talents," Hunter grins cheekily, pressing a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s neck, "though getting into your bed is more of a hobby."

"You’re an ass, you know that?" Sebastian protests weakly, relaxing his boyfriend’s embrace. 

"But you love it. Who wouldn’t? My ass is fantastic."

"Shut up and cuddle with me, Hunter."

"Ow! If you wanted to cuddle with me, all you had to do was ask. You didn’t have to slap me!"

"Hunter."

"Shutting up and cuddling now."

"That’s what I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt - “Huntbastian where Sebastian is sick and Hunter takes care of him. Maybe Sebastian can be a little bit overdramatic” and “What if straight after Hunter gets better… Sebastian catches whatever he had. And as you can imagine he’s definitely not happy about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter has a really bad cold (& possibly a fever) but he thinks choir practice must go on regardless. Sebastian is concerned about Hunter, and wants to take care of him (prompt by timepersistencedesire).


End file.
